


come on, baby, make my day

by oswinne



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (not to the extent of petplay though), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Fisting mention, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, heavy kang daniel appreciation hours, jihoon is both soft and hard for daniel at the same time it is an impressive feat, puppy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinne/pseuds/oswinne
Summary: It’s Jihoon’s hope that, from all the fan projects, to the messages from the members, to the unadulterated love (and screaming) from their fans in the audience tonight, Daniel has been able to feel even a small degree of how much he is loved. And if, for some reason, he hasn’t ― then Jihoon is in a position to make sure he does.Nielwink Birthday Sex after MAMA in Korea





	come on, baby, make my day

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡Happy Birthday Kang Daniel, you beautiful human being♡♡♡
> 
> *a little late and only lightly edited so pls forgive~
> 
> \+ thanks is owed to kei for opening my eyes to the potential of subniel :*

Daniel has never been good at keeping his hands to himself, whether they’re on camera or off, but today is his birthday so Jihoon lets him. Lets him lean into his shoulder. Lets him put his arm around him, even though there’s every chance one of the many cameras will catch them and broadcast the affection for all to see.

 

It then falls to Jihoon to be the impassive one; to pretend for anyone who might be watching that even just sitting beside his boyfriend doesn’t make his heart want to take flight, let alone the subtle show of possessiveness. Of the two of them, Jihoon might be the one who tells Daniel to tone it down on occasion, to reprimand the natural but unnecessary skinship whenever and wherever they are outside the dorm, but secretly he loves it. Loves that to be beside Jihoon and not touch him is an unbearable thought for Daniel. Loves that his boyfriend’s affection for him simmers so strongly beneath the surface of his skin that it cannot be contained by either common sense or propriety.

 

It makes Jihoon feel wanted.

 

Daniel has always been so good at that; making Jihoon feel valued, and treasured, and desired. Daniel is always overflowing with warmth and love and positive energy, all of which he generously gifts to others in copious amounts without so much as a second thought. It’s something Jihoon envies about his boyfriend as much as he appreciates it, and he vows never to take it for granted; to make sure that for all that Daniel gives to him and the world, that he also receives that same love in return, tenfold.

 

It’s Jihoon’s hope that, from all the fan projects, to the messages from the members, to the unadulterated love (and screaming) from their fans in the audience tonight, Daniel has been able to feel even a small degree of how much he is loved. And if, for some reason, he hasn’t ― then Jihoon is in a position to make sure he does.

 

“Did you have a good day today, baby?” Jihoon asks as he sits astride Daniel on his ( _ their _ ) bed, words murmured against the delicate skin of his throat where Jihoon has been mouthing hot, wet kisses.

 

(Woojin has given them the gift of sleeping in Seongwu’s room tonight, along with Max.)

 

Daniel hums, in assent and in appreciation of the attention, and Jihoon enjoys the way the vibrations of his response tingle against his lips.

 

“I’m still not used to all the love that we,  _ I _ , receive...I wish there was more I could do to- to repay them...” Daniel punctuates the end of his sentence with a sharp intake of breath at the way Jihoon grazes his teeth over the sensitive spot just below his ear.

 

For his part, Jihoon is dumbfounded, near exasperated, that his boyfriend is unaware of his own innate generosity; of the extent to which he brings warmth and light to the lives of others in a way that cannot be adequately repaid.

 

Jihoon sits up, resting his hands on Daniel’s chest, so that he can look him in the eye. “Daniel, believe me when I tell you, if there’s anyone in the world deserving of all that love, it’s you. You’re the most thoughtful person I know, sometimes I wonder what I did so right in my last life to be able to know you, let alone...” He trails off, sure that the implication is clear.

 

_ What did I do to be able to love you like this? Touch you like this? What makes me so deserving of finding my love reciprocated by someone as selfless as you? _

 

Of the two of them, Daniel is not the one who blushes more easily, so Jihoon takes a particular delight at the sight of the pink that is beginning to tinge Daniel’s cheeks at his words. At the way Jihoon has so readily set aside his tsundere persona and tendency to tease, in order to let his boyfriend know so bluntly, so sincerely, what he sees in him.

 

The sight makes Jihoon want to kiss him, so he does. He leans down and captures his boyfriend’s lips with his own, unable to resist, but hoping that in doing so Daniel can feel the sincerity and affection he’d tried to convey with his words; hopes that Daniel can taste it on his lips.

 

Unlike the heated kisses that had characterised the beginning of their make out session ― after hours and hours of pent up frustration; of Daniel being allowed to touch Jihoon at MAMA but not at all in the way, or as much, as he craved to ― this kiss is far more gentle. Chaste, even.

 

Jihoon, though as hot-blooded as any other young thing in an industry as repressed as theirs, likes these kinds of kisses the most. The ones that speak of not only need but  _ want _ . The ones that convince Jihoon that they have all the time in the world for the two of them; that Daniel is not going anywhere, and neither is he.

 

When they part, Daniel licks his lips, eyes shining and voice vulnerable as he asks, “Do you think they liked the video?”

 

Jihoon can’t help the fond chuckle that escapes him at the question, as he remembers Daniel determinedly tapping away at his phone all day whenever he got the chance, trying to edit the thing, and coming to Jihoon with a pout and the concern of;  _ do you think I’m allowed to use this photo? Since it’s me, it’s okay right? _

 

“I think they  _ loved  _ the video.”

 

Daniel looks content with that.

 

“You’re so sweet, for giving people gifts when it’s  _ your  _ birthday,” Jihoon continues. “You’re always giving, Niel, I think it’s about time you receive, don’t you?”

 

The suggestion, the slight smirk lingering on Jihoon’s lips, lights a certain spark in Daniel’s increasingly heated gaze.

 

“Oh, and what might I be receiving tonight?” Daniel inquires innocently in spite of his low tone, absentmindedly running his hands up and down the thighs Jihoon has planted on either side of him.

 

“I was thinking,” Jihoon leans in again to press a kiss to the underside of Daniel’s jaw, taking the opportunity to slowly, maddeningly roll his hips into Daniel’s as he does so, “of finally giving you the special attention I wasn’t allowed to show you while we were on camera today.”

 

Jihoon grinds down again and Daniel has to muffle a groan. “I like the sound of that.”

 

“Do you know how hard it was for me?” Daniel continues. “Not being able to touch you when you looked like that. You know what your red hair does to me, and then you had to go and wear glasses as if it wasn’t already hard enough for me to restrain myself.”

 

“But you-  _ ah _ \- did touch me,” Jihoon reminds him, taken by surprise when Daniel’s hands traverse from splaying over his thighs to gripping his ass through his shorts “You put your arm around me, got as close as you could to crossing the line. Made sure Donghan saw it too.”

 

Daniel tactfully ignores the mention of the soloist on whom Jihoon had harboured a bit of a crush during their time filming Produce 101. “I couldn’t touch you the way I wanted to, though. Couldn’t pull you into my lap and have my way with you when everyone was watching.”

 

“Oh, you  _ could _ have,” Jihoon challenges as he laps at the skin revealed by the low cut of Daniel’s sleep shirt, sucking a mark on the delicate skin above his collarbones. Light enough that it would barely show tomorrow. “It just might have caused a little bit of a scandal.”

 

“I prefer keeping our little scandal between the two of us,” Daniel murmurs. “I like being the only one to see you like this.”

 

Jihoon has planted a hand either side of Daniel’s head for balance, and when he draws back, it’s like he’s caging his boyfriend in so that there’s no escaping the glint in his eye that makes Daniel swallow nervously. “I don’t think the audience would recognise you after I am done with you.”

 

“Oh, after  _ you _ are done with  _ me _ ? Is that how we are today?”

 

“It is,” Jihoon confirms smugly before pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and saying, “I want to suck you off. Can I?”

 

“God, yes.  _ Please. _ ”

 

They've been so busy lately, it’s been so long since he’s had Jihoon’s mouth on his cock that the very idea, the very sound of the question leaving Jihoon’s lips, makes Daniel’s dick twitch in his sweats.

 

Jihoon shuffles back and tugs Daniel’s waistband down just enough to more easily take out his cock. He’s already half hard from having Jihoon on top of him all this time, but Jihoon enjoys the way Daniel struggles to keep his breathing even as he strokes him to full hardness.

 

No matter how many times Daniel has called Jihoon’s own dick pretty, Jihoon doesn’t think any cock could be anything but unsightly because, well, that’s just how they are. Not meant for decoration, but for action. But nonetheless, Jihoon likes Daniel’s. Likes the veins mapping along the shaft, likes the way it curves just slightly to the right, likes the way its impressive length and girth match the strength of the thighs between which it lies.

 

Most of all, he likes that when he wraps his hand or lips around it, it’s one of many ways that he can show Daniel the appreciation he deserves.

 

Jihoon leaves a kitten lick on the head, eyes never leaving Daniel’s, even as he swirls his tongue across the sensitive slit, causing Daniel’s hips to stutter. “Fff- _ ah _ ,  _ Jihoon _ \--”

 

He licks along the shaft once, twice, and then he’s taking it into the wet heat of his mouth without any further preamble.

 

Eager to please, Jihoon takes him in as far as he knows he can. Daniel is too big to fit his mouth entirely, so Jihoon tugs at the base of his cock in compensation for where his lips cannot reach.

 

The first time, Daniel had brushed the tears from under his eyes and reassured him he didn't have to try so hard and hurt himself in the process. That he was happy enough just having Jihoon in his arms at all, and anything else was up to what Jihoon was comfortable with. If Jihoon is anything, though, it's a quick learner and soon he was revelling in surprising his boyfriend with the skill of his mouth. It had taken some practice, but he's learned there are ways of making Daniel feel good without pushing himself too far. (He’s also learned what Daniel wouldn’t tell him― that he actually likes the sight of the eyes he admires so much glossing over with tears.)

 

Daniel threads a hand through Jihoon's hair, tipping his own head back as he holds his boyfriend’s head down, tugging harshly everytime a sharp jolt of pleasure runs through him courtesy of Jihoon's mouth. 

 

Jihoon bobs his head, taking it slowly in the way he knows Daniel likes. The twist of his wrist at the base. The graze of teeth every now and then that draws a moan from Daniel's lips. Jihoon isn't afraid to get messy, doesn't mind the spit and precome that slick his lips and coat his chin.

 

For Daniel, the sight will never get old. The way Jihoon’s lips, so plush and pretty, stretch around his girth, like a gilt frame around a painting. The way they become red and swollen and increasingly debauched with every dip of his head, every buck of Daniel’s hips. Jihoon is so fucking perfect around him that he forgets they’re meant to be keeping the noise down out of courtesy for the other residents in the dorm.

 

Jihoon pulls off Daniel’s cock with an obscene pop in order to reprimand him, dragging the back of his hand over his mouth. “Baby, just because you’re the birthday boy, doesn’t mean you can be as loud as you want.”

 

Daniel squirms at the stern, albeit affectionate, tone. “I’m trying,” he pouts. “It’s not my fault you’re just, so--” He lets a groan convey what words couldn’t.

 

“Try harder,” Jihoon instructs as he lands a butterfly kiss on the leaking tip of Daniel’s cock. “If you’re this loud already, there’s no way I’ll be able to fuck you like I was planning to.”

 

Daniel’s cock gives a little kick at that, smearing precum across Jihoon’s mouth.

 

The younger pulls back and traces his tongue slowly, deliberately over his lips, cleaning them and savouring the salty taste of Daniel on his tongue.

 

“Like the sound of that?” Jihoon asks when he’s done, evidently amused by the reaction his words had gotten from Daniel.

 

“First, let me―” Daniel reaches for Jihoon’s crotch, only to find his hand swatted away, halting his attempt to return the favour.

 

“Nu-uh,” Jihoon objects. “You’re the birthday boy, I want to spoil you.”

 

“You always spoil me,” Daniel says a little breathlessly as he rests a hand on Jihoon’s cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb back and forth in a gentle caress. “You spoil me by looking like this. You spoil me by letting me stay beside you. By accepting my heart and taking care of it for me.”

 

“It’s the least I could do when you take such good care of mine,” Jihoon responds as he goes to kiss Daniel, but hesitates.

 

“Come here and kiss me, I don’t care.”

 

Jihoon takes the encouragement for what it is and surges forwards to kiss Daniel clumsily, uncaring for technique and instead preoccupied by the way Daniel slips his tongue into his mouth. Jihoon moans when Daniel's tongue curls around his own and rubs over the roof of his mouth, but at the same time, he misses the weight of Daniel's cock, heavy on his tongue.

 

Daniel hadn’t been lying ― he doesn’t care that he can taste himself in Jihoon’s mouth amidst the traces of peppermint from when he’d brushed his teeth earlier. In fact, he finds it really fucking hot.

 

Reaching down to wrap his fingers around Daniel’s cock again, Jihoon strokes him through the kiss until the sparks of arousal along Daniel’s spine are so intense he’s bucking up into the circle of Jihoon's fingers without thinking, chasing some relief.

 

“My baby,  _ so needy _ ,” Jihoon murmurs against his lips and Daniel whines. “I can get you off now, would you like that? Or do you want to wait like a good boy and come from my cock?”

 

“ _ S-second one, _ ” Daniel answers, even as he fights to keep his hips still as Jihoon continues jerking him off. “Definitely the second one.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jihoon asks with a vicious twist of the wrist that has Daniel’s gut start to coil tighter dangerously. “Is it worth it being sore tomorrow?”

 

“Y-yes, it’s worth it. Jihoon,  _ fuck, _ if you don’t st- _ ah _ \-- I’m gonna--”

 

Jihoon stops the motions of his hand just in time before Daniel can reach unwanted release and come all over it.

 

If they had the time, Jihoon would enjoy slowly taking Daniel to pieces, edging him with a ruthlessness that can only come from Jihoon caring for his boyfriend so deeply that Daniel trusts him to make him feel so,  _ so  _ good by the end of it all. Although the two of them have learned to make the minutes count when together backstage, in the shower, or in whatever other ephemeral pockets of privacy they can find, they don’t quite have enough time for Jihoon to gift Daniel the multiple orgasms he deserves for, and has missed out on from, working so hard.

 

MAMA, as always, ran overtime and once home and showered, there is only a short window for sleep before their next schedule. But there is still enough time for Jihoon to put all that he’s learned about Daniel’s body over the past few months to good use and make him feel good; to make him feel special.

 

“Alright,” Jihoon says with a slap of Daniel’s clothed thigh. “Show me how quickly you can take these off. Shirt too.”

 

Daniel scrambles to undress as Jihoon moves away to grab the lube off the bedside table. Jihoon divests his own lower half of clothing before getting back on the bed, kneeling before a sight that takes his breath away no matter how many times he has the privilege of seeing it.

 

Daniel had done exactly as Jihoon asked and undressed from head to toe, now laid out a little bashfully, knees bent, with everything on display ― his toned chest hewn from hard work, his leaking cock flushed red against his abs, his muscular thighs, his puckered hole. All of him, ready and waiting for Jihoon.

 

Jihoon’s own cock is almost embarrassingly hard considering it is yet to be touched, but the noises that escape Daniel as soon as Jihoon has his mouth on him are insanely hot and who can blame Jihoon if the satisfaction of having that kind of effect on his boyfriend turns him on.

 

Jihoon kneels between Daniel’s open legs and presses a kiss to the inside of his knee. “Good boy, so quick at doing what I ask of you.”

 

Daniel whimpers at that, feeling glad of the praise but entirely exposed as the air, cool in comparison to the heat of his skin, caresses every inch of his body from the tip of his cock to his hardening nipples.

 

Uncapping the lube, Jihoon squirts a little onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up before tracing a fingertip around Daniel’s hole. He eases his index finger in first after a plea from Daniel to hurry up, and Jihoon sucks in a breath at how tight Daniel is around it.

 

He keeps his finger still, letting Daniel adjust to the intrusion; not for the first time, but certainly the first in a long time.

 

Soon enough though, Daniel is rutting down against Jihoon’s finger and Jihoon gets the message to carefully add a second, scissoring gently to help with the stretch.

 

Jihoon’s fingers are by no means as long as Daniel’s but they are thick enough to stretch him open just as well.

 

Jihoon doesn’t like his hands, thinks they’re ugly, even, for how small and dainty they are but Daniel loves them; loves the softness of his palms, the perfect shape of each of his stout fingers, loves the way they look when curled into a fist. He can’t explain it but whenever he sees them sitting idle, on Jihoon’s thigh or his own, he can’t help but be overcome with the desire to devour them somehow; to suck those fingers into his mouth or to ride them as they curl inside him.

 

Sometimes Jihoon will entertain his fixation, letting him wrap his lips around his middle and index fingers when they’re lying together in the dorm doing nothing in particular. Daniel will contentedly swirl his tongue around the digits, sucking soft and gentle, while Jihoon uses his other hand to scroll through Naver.

 

Jihoon is slow but intentional with his fingers; by now he knows exactly where Daniel’s sweet spot is ― could find it in his sleep, probably ― but that knowledge only better equips him to avoid it, much to Daniel’s frustration. He rubs the pads of his fingers over Daniel’s walls with soft, steady strokes, lulling Daniel into a state of contentment where he feels warm and tingles all over; a state only interrupted every now and then when Jihoon purposely brushes too close to his prostate, making him jolt and his heart momentarily go into overdrive at how close he came to the extra stimulation. A reminder that, though Jihoon’s fingers are divine and he could lay back and enjoy the drag of them in and out maybe forever, there is still a burning need inside of him for more.

 

It’s usually by now, when Jihoon is up to his third finger, that Daniel starts to imagine that, surely, it couldn’t be that much more of a leap for a fourth, even for a fifth ― for Jihoon to ease his entire, adorable fist inside Daniel’s eager hole and fill him up like that until his toes curl. His brain is kind of foggy at this point but he hopes he can remember to maybe ask Jihoon about it later.

 

When Jihoon decides he’s stretched Daniel enough, he slides his fingers out, leaving him empty and gaping and cold. Daniel whines at the loss, head lolling to the side as his hips shift forward on instinct, unaware that there is no longer anything there to please him.

 

Noticing the sleepy droop of Daniel’s eyelids, Jihoon brings a hand up to card through Daniel’s hair, brushing the red strands off his forehead with affection. “Do you want to keep going, Niel? Or do you wanna stop and get some sleep, hmm?”

 

He keeps his tone light, making sure not to touch Daniel anywhere but where his hand is stroking his hair as he waits for an answer.

 

Daniel grasps Jihoon’s hand, covering it with his own larger one, and turns his head so he can press a kiss to the soft flesh of his palm. “Wanna keep going,” he mumbles, lips tickling as they move against Jihoon’s skin. “Wanna have that pretty cock of yours in me.”

 

“Okay,” Jihoon says softly, tangling their fingers together and giving Daniel’s hand a squeeze. “Whatever the birthday boy wants, he gets.”

 

Daniel chuckles at that. “I already have you, what more could I want?”

 

“My pretty cock inside of you, apparently,” Jihoon retorts and Daniel pouts at the way his attempt at being romantic is instantly dashed.

 

“Fine, I wouldn’t say no to that,” Daniel admits, as if he hadn’t just asked for exactly that a few moments prior, and watches eagerly as Jihoon slicks up his own cock with lube.

 

Jihoon doesn’t indulge himself too much, only running his hand up and down his shaft as necessary to spread the lube, but when he accidentally palms over the head he can’t help but groan and let his eyes flutter shut momentarily. Just this small touch feels so good, he can’t wait for how good it will feel to have Daniel’s tight ass clenched around him.

 

He sidles closer, so that his knees frame Daniel’s hips, under the arch of his two strong thighs. Lining himself up, he lets the head of his cock, slippery with lube and precome, drag along Daniel’s perineum, teasing over his fluttering hole.

 

The exclusive nature of their relationship and the routine tests that come with their regular health check ups mean that they only need to worry about condoms when they don’t want to make a mess. Although they’ve just showered, Jihoon wants to treat Daniel to the slide of his bare cock and he figures that, considering it’s his boyfriend’s birthday, the least he can do is take care of the clean up himself afterwards.

 

Daniel’s moaning from the moment the head of Jihoon’s cock presses past the ring of muscle, arching his back, but Jihoon takes his time, knowing that Daniel will need some time to adjust given how long it’s been since they fucked, let alone since Daniel has taken anything more than a finger or two in his ass. 

 

Jihoon paces himself for his own sake, too. With how hot and tight Daniel feels around him, he wouldn’t be surprised if one involuntary clench around him is all it took for him to come, and there’s no way he’s letting himself finish before Daniel, no matter how close the other looks to be from the simple act of penetration alone. The only sound in the room is the combination of their ragged breathing and Daniel’s low moans as Jihoon presses in, slow and steady, until he is sheathed to the hilt.

 

They stay like that, for a moment, and even without movement Daniel has to throw his head back against the pillow in order to deal with the feeling of being so, so full; filled to the brim with his boyfriend’s cock. Jihoon tests the waters by tentatively grinding his hips in a circle, and the action rips a curse from Daniel’s lips because even the most miniscule of actions feels incredible. There’s nothing separating his sensitive walls from the heat of Jihoon’s cock and he would want to stay like this, joined like this, for as long as possible if that little shift of Jihoon’s hips didn’t remind him that there is more to be had than simply being filled.

 

Jihoon continues to circle his hips slowly, rubbing against the sweet spot he had so determinedly avoided earlier, as he runs a hand up and down Daniel’s chest. “Want me to move?” he asks, pleased by the frantic nod of Daniel’s head in response, evidently invigorated by the attention his prostate is finally receiving, if only in torturously slow brushes from the tip of Jihoon’s cock. “Then you’re going to have to stay quiet. Can you do that for me, puppy?”

 

The favoured term of endearment sends a bolt of hot arousal shooting through Daniel and he knows that Jihoon has used it as a test; to see if he really can bite back the noises that fight to spill from his lips.

 

“I can do that,” he affirms with a shaky breath and Jihoon pats his abdomen approvingly.

 

“Good boy, that’s what I wanted to hear. And lucky for you, good boys get rewarded.” Jihoon’s voice is gentle, like a caress in and of itself, in a way that belies his actions as he draws out and thrusts back into Daniel sharply. He can feel Daniel’s abdominal muscles tense and contract under his palm.

 

Jihoon is forceful, but not fast, setting a pace that gives just enough of what Daniel had been asking for but still stops short of indulging the frantic edge of his desperation that shows in the way Daniel’s hands grasp at the sheets. Unable to cry out at the pleasure of Jihoon’s dick sliding in and out of him, Daniel satisfies himself with mumbling half-formed curses and pleas under his breath, barely audible as he pants, mouth hanging open, eyes squeezing shut.

 

With his eyes closed, Daniel is unable to see the hand of Jihoon’s that moves upwards to tweak at a sensitive nipple and the jolt of electricity, though only slight, is enough to shock him to attention, eyes wide.

 

“Keep your eyes open, I want you to see the way I’m fucking you. “ Jihoon brushes a fingertip soothingly over the nipple he had targeted earlier. “Watch with me,” he invites, the bite gone from his voice now that he is no longer issuing a command. “Look how well you’re taking me in.”

 

Obediently, Daniel props himself up on his elbows so that he can look down at where their bodies are joined. Where Jihoon’s slick cock is sliding in and out of his puffy red hole. In, and out. In, and out. In, and out.

 

“You’re doing so well, swallowing me up like you were made for it.”

 

Daniel keens at the praise, biting his lip. It’s mesmerising, and all the more so as proof of how good he’s being for Jihoon.

 

Jihoon is so, so proud of him. Not just for taking his cock so easily, so readily, but for the single-minded determination he shows to everything. His Daniel works so hard at everything, he wants to reward him for it.

 

Dipping down to kiss him, Jihoon swallows Daniel’s moans as earnestly as he would have swallowed his come should Daniel have chosen to get off more quickly. However, the both of them know the power of delayed gratification, the incomparable intoxication of finally receiving what you’ve been hoping for and working towards for so long.

 

His arms tremble, no longer able to hold him up so Daniel lets himself fall back and raises his hands to rest securely on Jihoon’s hips. Daniel sucks greedily on Jihoon’s tongue when it slips into his mouth and Jihoon lets out his own contented groan. The slide of their mouths together fits the rhythm of their hips and they’re so in time with each other, so in tune, that Jihoon wouldn’t be surprised if their hearts were beating in sync too.

 

Jihoon pulls away in favour of kissing along Daniel’s jaw, sucking just below his ear, enjoying the way it pulls an array of delicious noises from him, quiet though they are.

 

The way Daniel becomes so soft and expressive when under Jihoon like this is all the more thrilling, all the more breathtaking, considering how much it contrasts to the raw power of his presence on stage. The Daniel who steals the hearts of the nation so fiercely it is as if he rips them, still beating, from their chests ー that Daniel is radically transformed by the brush of Jihoon’s lips, the rhythm of his fingers and the stretch of his cock.

 

For all that the fans and the other members know the side of Daniel that goes by the name  _ Kang choding _ , Jihoon is still the only one who sees him like this, can make him like this; all pliant, plaintive whines, and pursuing praises of just how well he is doing, taking everything that is given to him.

 

After a long day of schedules, of uncomfortable award show seats and the lingering headache that comes from trying to catch snatches of sleep in the van between venues, Daniel has never felt better than he does now, with Jihoon whispering sweet words against his skin as he opens him up with his cock. Every new thrust sends him higher, closer and closer to floating away, lost in the pleasure sparking across every inch of his skin and burning deep in his gut. But then everything comes crashing down when he feels Jihoon pull out.

 

He nearly cries at the cruelty of being left so empty after being made so full, and his hole flutters around the phantom presence of Jihoon’s cock, as if it would reappear if his body is desperate and needy enough. But it won’t, not until Jihoon decides it will.

 

“Hoon, what-?”

 

Daniel barely gets the question out before Jihoon is licking, hot and teasing, along the shell of his ear, whispering, “Come on, puppy. Let’s see you on all fours.”

 

Daniel scrambles to comply and Jihoon doesn’t even bother to smother his giggle as he quickly peels off his t-shirt, tossing aside the last remaining article of clothing between them.

 

He palms Daniel’s ass with one hand, spreading his cheeks and fitting his cock between them, while the other rests comfortingly, bracingly, on his lower back, rubbing circles along the knobs of Daniel’s spine.

 

“My puppy,” Jihoon croons as he enters Daniel again, all at once, this time. “Such a good puppy, who listens so well to me. Only me.”

 

Daniel hums in agreement as he shifts his hips back to make sure he’s taking as much as possible of Jihoon’s cock, but he nearly chokes on his tongue at the new pace Jihoon sets; swift and shallow and shaking the bed so that it creaks with the movement of their bodies together.

 

Jihoon snaps his hips against Daniel’s ass, the repetitive slap of skin on skin filling the room. From this new angle, he can get even deeper into Daniel than before, and each thrust in and out drags against Daniel’s prostate in a way that is (not so) slowly but surely driving him mad.

 

If Daniel had thought he felt good before, all warm and hazy and plugged up on his back on the bed, then this is another level because he can’t think beyond how much he loves Jihoon rutting into him from behind, how much he needs Jihoon to keep going like this until they’re both driven over the edge.

 

It’s not long before Daniel’s arms give way and he falls forward, letting Jihoon fuck him face first into the bed. “Mmph Jihoon, ff-- _ fuck.” _

 

It’s fortunate the change gives him an opportunity to muffle his curses because for all that he desperately wants to be good for Jihoon, it’s getting harder and harder to keep quiet.

 

For Jihoon too, it’s getting harder and harder for him to keep himself back from the edge. “Are you close?” he gasps out, hands firm on Daniel’s hips, holding him upright enough that Jihoon can keep pace.

 

“Yes, I’m c-cl- _ ah _ \-- I just need- I’m--” Coherence is a distant dream for Daniel now but by contrast, his release is quite the opposite. All the heat that has been boiling in him has threaded through his gut and formed a knot that’s growing ever tighter.

 

Jihoon reaches around with one hand to jerk Daniel off in time with his thrusts. “Come on, come for me like a good boy, you can do it,” he urges as he thumbs at the head of Daniel’s cock, digging a nail into the slit.

 

It only takes another flick of Jihoon’s wrist and Daniel is coming, violent spurts of semen stream from his cock to coat Jihoon’s fingers. Shaking through him such that he feels weightless, the only thing holding him up is Jihoon’s arm around his waist as he continues fucking into him, through his orgasm and into oversensitivity that has him trembling and curling his toes in a desperate attempt to ride it out, even as his hole clenches frantically around Jihoon’s cock.

 

Though Daniel had struggled for words as he approached his own orgasm, when Jihoon starts to hit his own peak, Daniel works hard even in his fucked out state to say, clearly and distinctly: “Come in me, Hoon.”

 

It would take a stronger man than Jihoon to refuse an invitation such a good boy had worked so hard to give, so when he feels that familiar heat start to unfurl in his gut Jihoon doesn’t pull out, instead spilling into his boyfriend’s hole as he comes with a cry.  _ “Niel-hyung!” _

 

The two collapse against each other on the bed in a sticky, sweaty mess, and Jihoon brings Daniel’s back to rest against his chest so he can hold him when he pulls out. Daniel can’t help but whine at the loss but he doesn’t feel entirely empty; Jihoon’s arms around him and lips on his neck ward off loneliness even as Daniel can feel Jihoon’s come drip from his hole and down his inner thigh.

 

Daniel notices that Jihoon’s hand, where it rests against his stomach, is still bearing the evidence of Daniel’s earlier orgasm so he takes the dainty fingers into his mouth, one by one, sucking them clean of his own come. He releases Jihoon’s last finger from his lips with a pop and Jihoon brings it down to drag along the cleft of Daniel’s ass until it reaches his wet hole.

 

Jihoon dips a fingertip in playfully, enjoying the way he can feel his come filling Daniel up. “Looks like you could do with a bit of clean up too,” he muses before carefully rolling Daniel over onto his front.

 

Jihoon spreads his ass cheeks and leans in to lap at the mess he’s made of Daniel’s hole. Daniel shudders at the sensation, still incredibly sensitive, but he can’t deny how good it feels for Jihoon’s tongue pay him such close attention, swirling along his stretched rim, thrusting in deep to make sure he’s lapped up every last drop.

 

It’s fortunate it will be a little while yet before Daniel is physically capable of getting his dick up again, because the way Jihoon attentively, determinedly works his tongue is enough for Daniel to foresee himself getting hard again, and they don’t have the time for a second round.

 

All cleaned up, the two settle in to cuddle again as Jihoon presses lazy kisses against Daniel’s bare shoulder.

 

“Happy birthday, Niel,” he murmurs, even though the clock has long since ticked over into the next day.

 

Daniel winds his arms around Jihoon’s waist, pulling him closer as he feels himself start to drift off to sleep.

 

“Happy birthday, Jihoonie,” he mumbles, only realising from his boyfriend’s giggle that that hadn’t been quite what he was intending to say. 

 

There’s something else, another three words he’d been going for, but his brain is blissfully fucked out and so the particular phrase eludes him until… oh! that’s rightー

 

“I love you.”

 

There it is. Those are the right words.

  
Exhausted, he’s only able to stay awake just long enough to hear the sentiment returned. It would be nice, he thinks groggily, if he could always fall asleep like this, with  _ I love you _ ’s whispered into each other’s skin. He’ll try his hardest to make sure that’s possible one day, no matter what the future holds. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading ♡♡ as you can tell, the NW backhug in which Jihoon referred to Niel as a 'puppy that only listens to [him]' changed me as a person
> 
> also clearly this was an AU in which W1's schedule is only slightly less crazy and they didn't have to go film for Idol Room straight after MAMA (...yikes)
> 
> p.s. i made a cc! still learning how to use it but if you ever want to drop by and talk about w1/nw or just say hi, i would love that >.<♡♡ // https://curiouscat.me/oswinne


End file.
